La vérité
by Le tiroir des lectures
Summary: Frisk a maintenant bien grandi du haut de ses dix huit ans dans le monde d'en haut. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé retrouver ses vieux amis et découvrir des vérités assommantes.


**Hello les gens, me revoilà avec une deuxième fanfiction sur le jeu Undertale.**

 **Je tiens à préciser plusieurs choses :**

 **Frisk est une femme et est majeure (no stress).**

 **Je n'ai malheureusement pas les droits sur les images et je ne peux donc pas vous en mettre comme exemple. Mais vous pouvez toujours chercher par vos moyens.**

 **Et j'ai changé beaucoup de chose dans la trame de l'histoire originale (ouais vous risquez d'être choqués OMG !)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Cela fait désormais 9 ans que j'ai quitté l'Underground.

J'ai aujourd'hui 18 ans.

Mais on sait tous que tout n'est pas toujours comme on le souhaite…

Le réveil fut des plus pénible, je me tire lentement hors de mon lit pour accomplir mon rituel du matin : la douche, le déjeuner et partir en cours. Cependant, ce matin fut différent des autres. En descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre ma famille d'accueil, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Hello tout le monde !

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de recevoir des réponses, un magnifique gâteau à la fraise était posé sur la table.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! On pensait te faire plaisir avant que tu partes pour l'école.

Je les pris dans mes bras pensant que rien de pourrait aller mieux. Le chemin pour me rendre en cours me paraissait bien long d'un coup. J'avais désormais la majorité, j'avais une vie paisible loin de tout **ça.** Je n'avais bien sûr pas oublié ceux qui habitaient en dessous : Sans, Papyrus et tous les autres. J'avais juste pris ma décision. Ce n'étais pas un monde fait pour les humains….

Je passais régulièrement par l'endroit fatidique, le lieu de toute mon histoire avec eux. Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception, je m'attardai cependant un peu plus sur place, le trou était toujours là….

Je sentis une force me pousser plus près….encore plus près….

Je tombai….

Mes membres me faisaient extrêmement mal, je me relevai lentement pour ne pas me blesser davantage. Ce lieu….comment pourrais-je l'oublier…..

Toutes mes émotions revinrent d'un coup. Des années à laisser ce passé de côté. A oublier toute cette aventure. A me sentir en tort à chaque instant. Des rêves qui me hantaient chaque nuit.

Rien n'avait changé. Pourtant, je sentais comme un sentiment étrange, un sentiment nouveau. J'avançai jusqu'à la maison de Toriel, mais rien. Je traversai donc Snowdin pour m'arrêter devant la maison des deux squelettes. Sans….Papyrus…ils me manquaient tellement.

Pourquoi Toriel n'était-elle pas chez elle ? J'espère que tout va bien depuis que je suis partie.

J'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi, mes membres me lâchèrent lorsque je le découvris. J'étais désormais sur les genoux devant un Sans plus qu'humain. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé durant toutes ces années ? Il adoptait les mêmes cheveux blancs que d'habitude, cependant, il portait son T-shirt bleu avec un pantalon cette fois-ci noir. Il est juste magnifique !

-Sa-Sans ? Que-

-Frisk…

Son regard s'assombrit. Le silence s'installa durant quelques minutes. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête.

Comment suis-je tombée dans ce trou ? Pourquoi Sans est-il humain ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour briser la glace. J'étais remontée en haut car je ne faisais pas partie de leur monde. J'avais déjà assez gâché leur vie avec mes choix égoïstes.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu…..en humain ?

-Frisk, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis ton départ. Viens à la maison je vais t'expliquer.

Il m'emmena dans sa chambre, il n'était pas comme d'habitude, il était changé. Sans me proposa de m'asseoir sur le lit et entreprit de se mettre à côté de moi. Le silence refit surface, il semblait hésiter à se lancer.

-Tu…je sais pourquoi tu es repartie. Je sais que tu dois actuellement m'en vouloir en croyant que je te cachais cela depuis le début. Mais, il se trouve que grâce à ta route pacifiste tu nous as libéré de ces corps.

Je restai choquée devant une telle révélation.

-Nous avons enfin retrouvé nos véritables corps. C'est compliqué mais en venant dans l'Underground, il y a eu des soucis. C'est pour cela que tout le monde avait une apparence différente.

-Tu-tu veux dire que tout le monde est humain ? !

Je ne savais plus quoi penser de tout ça. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché tout ce temps.

-Oui..

-J'ai donc tué des humains durant ma route génocide.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Et pourquoi ne pas avoir repris contact avec moi depuis ces neuf années ?

Des larmes vinrent rouler sur mes joues. J'avais tué des humains…..j'avais…..

Sans entoura ses bras autour de mon cou et me rapprocha de lui.

-Frisk, si tu savais à quel point c'était difficile. Tu nous connaissais sous cette forme et on en avait presque oublié notre humanité à force d'être devenu ces choses. Je rêvais tous les jours de pouvoir te le dire. De te faire savoir que je comprenais ce que tu vivais, que j'étais munis moi aussi d'un corps humain et de sentiment humain. Le contact avec ceux d'en haut n'a jamais pu être établis, c'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu t'écrire ou te téléphoner.

-Je…..Cela fait tellement d'années…Je ne vous ai jamais oublié, vous me manquiez terriblement. Je repensais tout le temps à mes erreurs, aux souffrances que je vous avais fait subir. Je peux comprendre qu'il ne soit pas facile de parler de cela mais….mais-

-Chuuut Frisk, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'ai encore tellement de questions qui se chamboulent dans ma tête. Je suis perdue Sans.

-Chaque chose en son temps gamine.

Le Sans habituel était revenu.

Je réalise qu'il me tient toujours dans ses bras, je n'ai cependant pas envie qu'il me lâche, je me sens tellement bien ainsi. J'en profite pour le serrer un peu plus fort et de mettre ce geste sur le coup de la tristesse. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et murmure.

-Il serait peut-être temps de redescendre, même si rester comme ça ne me dérange pas.

Quoi ? Il venait de dire qu'il aimait être en contact avec moi. Je rougis et me retirai de son étreinte.

-Ou..oui tu as raison. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu Toriel à sa maison et ni les autres mons….euh humains.

Je me demande bien à quoi peuvent ressembler les monstres en humain.

-C'est normal, elle est souvent au château avec les autres maintenant.

Nous traversâmes Snowdin et arrivâmes bien vite devant le château. J'entendis les bruits venant de l'intérieur. Tout le monde semblait joyeux. Leurs yeux se braquèrent sur moi dès mon entrée, scrutant chaque détail changé. Je ne reconnus personne. Une tête blanche s'avança dans ma direction toute sourire.

-HUMAIN TU M'AS TELLEMENT MANQUE !

Cette façon de parler me mis directement la puce à l'oreille. Papyrus. Il me prit dans ses bras suivit de tous les autres. Undyne était vraiment très belle, sa chevelure était toujours rouge mais ses formes feraient tomber n'importe quel homme ! Asgore et Toriel portaient tous les deux des cheveux blonds clairs et avaient un visage reflétant que de la gentillesse. Il en était de même pour Asriel, qui était devenu un très beau jeune homme. Mettaton portait toujours une magnifique chevelure noire assortit avec une fusion de noir et de gris pour les habits, il était à tomber par terre. Quant à Alphys, elle avait des cheveux blond vifs et resplendissants, ses lunettes rouges lui donnait un petit air timide. Je restai un moment choquée par tout cse changements. Cela faisait extrêmement bizarre de les voir en humain et surtout qu'ils étaient vraiment à tomber par terre, plus particulièrement Sans et son fameux sourire que je trouve juste super sexy.

J'avais pourtant omni une chose super importante : Ma famille d'accueil. Elle devait s'inquiéter à s'en ronger les ongles. Surtout que je n'ai pas la notion du temps dans l'Underground, si ça se trouve, ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis portée disparue, je n'avais d'ailleurs pas aperçu Chara.

-Je suis super contente de vous revoir. Sans m'a tout expliqué à propos de votre forme humaine. D'ailleurs, je me demandais où était Chara, vous ne l'auriez pas vue ?

Ils semblaient tous désemparés, le silence fut des plus troublant. Toriel fut la première à parler.

-Frisk…..je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre, mais, Chara est dans le monde d'en haut, à ta place, auprès de ta famille d'accueil.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

-C'est-à-dire que sa place depuis le début est à la place où tu étais durant ces neuf années. En faite….Frisk, tu es faite pour habiter avec nous en bas.

C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre. Je sentis que mon cerveau ne tenait plus, des tâches se formaient devant moi. Le sol était dur et froid.

Je revis mes parents avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de ce monde. Leurs mains tenaient les miennes, on se baladaient dans ma ville natale jusqu'à ce que tout ceci parte en fumée…

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur une pièce éclairée par une petite lampe posée sur un bureau en face de moi. Je craque…je ne sais plus quoi penser de cette situation. Je tombe accidentellement, je découvre que toute ma famille d'en bas est humaine et que je n'ai jamais eu ma place en haut. Cela fait beaucoup trop à porter pour une seule personne. Pourquoi devrais-je être en bas ? Est-ce que j'étais aussi l'un de ses monstres et que je me n'en suis jamais rendue compte ? Non, c'est impossible ! Je l'aurais sentie tout de même. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Toriel confuse. Elle s'assit doucement au bord du lit laissant la pièce dans le noir.

-Mon enfant, ou bien devrais-je dire Frisk. Je sais que tu nous en veux terriblement. Je ne sais pas comment te réconforter. Tu veux surement rester seule j'imagine. J'étais juste venue t'apporter ton repas. Tu es dans la chambre de Sans si jamais.

Elle repartit dans le plus grand des calmes.

Je me retrouvai dans le noir. Je n'ai pas la force de réfléchir plus. Je me levai et me dirigeai en dehors de la chambre. Sans et Papyrus étaient assis sur le canapé en bas jouant au jeu vidéo, ils relevèrent la tête l'air inquiets.

-Frisk, tout va bien ?

Sans se leva et entreprit de monter les escaliers, je le lui en dissuadai.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller prendre une douche si c'est possible. As-tu des habits de rechange ?

-Oui bien sûr, Toriel n'a rien laissé passer. Les habits sont sur mon bureau.

Elle m'avait laissé une magnifique robe blanche qui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Je cherchai la salle de bain des yeux quand je vis Sans dedans me préparer deux linges.

-Je ne sais pas combien il t'en faut, donc, par précaution, je t'en ai mis deux.

On était si proche et qui plus est dans une salle de bain. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me venger pour m'avoir caché la vérité. Je pris le jet de la douche, l'alluma à fond et gicla Sans. Celui-ci resta bloqué sur un place un moment avant de réagir.

-Ça c'est pour m'avoir menti.

Sa tête devenue encore plus livide ce que provoqua un fou rire de ma part. Il s'avança vers moi pour prendre le jet.

-Et ça c'est pour avoir ri.

Un rictus apparu et le jet fut projeter sur ma tête m'obligeant à reculer. Je tombai dans la baignoire en rigolant de plus belle. Je pris le T-Shirt de Sans dans ma chute ce qui nous valut un rapprochement des plus gênant. Il était vraiment beau, ses cheveux mouillés le rendaient encore plus sexy.

-Hum fallait me le dire si tu voulais de l'aide pour te laver héhé.

-N'importe quoi ! Et puis, c'est toi qui a commencé en me cachant la vérité. Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu sèmes.

Sa bouche était maintenant à moins de dix centimètres de la mienne. Je sentis son souffle me caresser le visage. L'envie de l'embrasser me vint et disparu de suite après sa phrase.

-Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui voulait qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation. Avoue-le, tu l'as fait exprès !

-Dis donc ! Je suis plus une gamine pour avouer mes tords. Ok ok, j'ai peut-être fait une erreur, mais je ne serais jamais tombée dans cette baignoire si tu avais été plus gentil.

-Oooh, tu veux dire gentil comme ça.

Sa main vint se poser dans mon dot pour me relever. On resta un petit moment trempé l'un en face de l'autre. Le rouge me montait aux joues. J'avais répliqué de façon assez brutale. Il est bien le seul qui me rend ainsi.

-Sur ce, il serait peut-être temps que tu te changes, car là, on voit tout ton soutien-gorge. Quoique, tu me diras, avec la robe blanche qu'elle t'a laissée ce n'est pas mieux héhé.

Je rougis de plus belle, poussant Sans en dehors de la pièce.

-Espèce de pervers !

Je l'entendis rire derrière la porte.

Je sentis que ma vie ici ne serait pas de tout repos. Effectivement, la robe est transparente, on peut y voir mon soutien-gorge à travers.

La soirée se passa dans la joie et les fous rires devant la télé. Papyrus était plus radieux que jamais, il n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards. La bouteille de whisky fut posée sur la table par Sans.

-Bon, on peut enfin commencer la vraie soirée !

Je les regarde interloquée, je ne pensais pas qu'ils buvaient. En même temps, cela fait des années qu'ils étaient humains en fin de compte…

-Frisk tu es la première à boire !

La bouteille…En même temps, il fallait bien que je fête mon anniversaire. Dire que mes parents sont morts d'inquiétude et moi je m'amuse en bas en les oubliant. D'ailleurs, plus le temps passe plus je les oublie, c'est étrange.

-Frisk ? !

Papyrus me lança un regard inquiet.

-Oh oui désolée, je me dis que j'aurais dû fêter mon anniversaire avec mes parents actuellement. Et je les oublie petit à petit. C'est horrible.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et firent signe qu'il était temps d'en parler. Sans pris la parole.

-Ecoute, comme je te l'avais dit avant, Chara est faite pour vivre en haut et toi en bas. Tu as toute ta famille ici. Toriel et Asgore…sont..tes parents.

-Oui mes parents d'en bas, mes vrais parents sont morts depuis longtemps.

-Non, tu n'as pas compris, Ils sont tes véritables parents. Ce sont ceux de Chara qui sont morts.

-Quoi ? Sans si c'est encore une de tes blagues ce n'est pas drôle !

-Je ne mentirais jamais sur un sujet comme ça.

Depuis le début, tous ces rêves que je faisais sur mes parents n'étaient pas les miens ? J'avais mes vrais parents sous le nez depuis toutes ces années. Mes larmes coulèrent à flot.

-Pourquoi ne m'ont dit jamais rien dit ? ! Pourquoi suis-je née en haut alors ?!

Sans pris ma tête entre ses mains, m'obligeant à lui faire face.

-Parce qu'on a découvert que les souvenir de Chara et toi se sont mélangées.

-Arrête ! Comme s'il était possible de mélanger des souvenirs. ON N'EST PAS DANS UN FILM SANS !

J'avais crié si fort que les murs avaient résonnés le son de ma voix. Tout ça devenait n'importe quoi !

-Frisk regarde-moi, je ne dis que la vérité. Asgore et Toriel le savent seulement depuis leur retour en humain. Leur apparence en monstres avait altéré leur souvenir. Tu es leur fille et la sœur d'Asriel. Chara et toi vous vous ressemblez certes comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais elle n'a aucun lien de parenté avec toi. C'est d'ailleurs vos trais similaires qui vous on valut des tours. Le fait de passé la barrière entre le monde d'en haut et le monde d'en bas altère toutes nos visions dont les souvenirs. Ceux-ci ont été mélangés dès que tu es venue dans ce monde et que l'on t'a fait traverser la barrière.

-Traverser la barrière ?

Les bras de Sans entourèrent mon corps.

-Oui, Asgore et Toriel ont préféré, vu la guerre, de te mettre du côté de ceux d'en haut. Tu as vécu comme la fille des parents de Chara.

-Attends, attends, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Tu veux dire que mes parents étaient encore humains ?

-Frisk….tu as déjà beaucoup d'informations d'un coup. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu tiennes le coup.

-J'ai besoin de tout savoir Sans, dans les détails. Je suis complètement perdue depuis mon arrivée ici.

Papyrus avait décidé de nous laisser parler seul à seul. Il monta les marches et se retourna pour m'adresser un salut de la main auquel je répondis faiblement. Sans se posa à côté de moi et continua les révélations.

-En fait, la guerre des monstres et des humains n'a jamais vraiment existé. Ils..ceux d'en haut nous considèrent comme tel et c'est leur faute si nous sommes devenu ainsi. C'était une guerre d'opinion comme beaucoup ont déjà eu lieu dans ce monde. Pour nous punir de notre choix, ils nous ont jeté en quelque sorte une malédiction qui nous a transformé. Bien sûr, tu étais déjà née après ce drame.

-Sans….je..sais pas vraiment quoi dire. On nous avait brièvement parlé de cette fameuse guerre à l'école en vous décrivant comme horrible et contre nature. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez des humains que vous viviez sur terre.

-Ouais….

Il se leva et pris la bouteille pour se servir un verre. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse.

-Mais…toi et moi avons un lien de parenté ?

Je demandai timidement en priant fortement que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Gamine, tu crois peut-être que je t'aurais supporté comme sœur ou cousine ?

-Idiot !

Je tapai avec mon poing sur son avant-bras. Toutes ces nouvelles m'avaient chamboulée mais remis les idées en place. Je comprenais mieux la situation. Peut-être que mes souvenirs, mes vrais souvenirs m'avaient rendues la chose plus facile à digérer.

-Mais pourquoi avoir eu 8 personnes du monde d'en haut ?

-Hum….leur but était de nous éradiquer. Toi y compris. Il y avait cependant le choix de choisir les trois routes. J'étais en quelque sorte le gardien de ce monde.

Une révélation tomba dans mon cerveau.

-Attends, tu veux dire que la guerre a été déclaré à cause de vos…pouvoirs ?

-Hé bien, gamine, tu m'épates. C'est exactement ça, et d'ailleurs tu en as aussi.

-Oh vrai que je suis leur fille….hum je crois que c'était vraiment trop d'un coup. J'ai l'impression de rêver.

-Je te l'avais pourtant dit. Si seulement tu m'écoutais.

Son rictus me fit sourire. Fidèle à lui-même. Sans me proposa sa chambre comme lit et voulu dormir sur le canapé. Mon bras l'en empêcha.

-Heu….est-ce que tu veux bien dormir comme au bon vieux temps. J'ai peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

-Bien sûr, si tu supportes mes ronflements.

Nous rigolâmes de bon cœur comme si tout ce qu'il venait de se passer avant ne s'était jamais passé.

La nuit fut longue, je me remémorai chaque mot, chaque phrase de cette discussion. Toriel s'était toujours comportée comme une mère avec moi. Ils me l'avaient caché pour pas que je souffre comme ils ont souffert. Dire que je les avais tués. Tué mes propres parents. Et Chara que j'avais toujours vu comme une sœur n'était qu'une inconnue à mes yeux. J'avale difficilement la pilule. Dire que j'ai vécu durant toute mon enfance et tout mon adolescence dans le mauvais monde, croyant que ceux de l'Underground était les mauvaises personnes. Comme quoi, la manipulation est si facile. Et cette histoire de souvenir, c'est fou. Ma vie n'a jamais été vraie en fin de compte. Finalement, c'est du haut de mes dix-huit ans que je vis enfin ma vraie existence, ma vraie vie. Je vais enfin pouvoir arrêter de m'inquiéter pour mes parents adoptifs qui ont surement retrouvé Chara.

Je sentis une main venir se poser sur ma joue, je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il s'avança et posa ses lèvres à côté de mon oreille en murmurant.

-Bon anniversaire Frisk.

Je rougis instantanément.

-Je crois que c'est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie, enfin de ma vraie vie.

-Héhéhé, tu devrais profiter pour dormir un peu. Il faut bien reprendre des forces avec tout ce que je t'ai dit.

-Je le sais bien, mais impossible de dormir dans cette situation. C'est beaucoup trop compliqué. Et puis, c'est vrai que tu ronfles !

Je le taquinai un peu. Il me fallait bien ça pour décompresser.

-Et bah dans ce cas, ça te dit de sortir un moment ?

J'acceptai avec plaisir et enfila l'un des pulls de Sans. Les nuits étaient plutôt rudes à Snowdin. La neige tombait sur nos cheveux, c'était très beau. Je sentis une main prendre la mienne pour me tirer vers les cascades. Je me souviens que c'est l'endroit préférer de Sans. Il regarde l'eau en souriant.

-Tu sais, ça me fait tout autant bizarre de te voir après toutes ces années. Tu n'es pourtant pas restée longtemps avec nous mais tout a changé. Tu nous as en quelque sorte rendu meilleur. On était dévasté par la guerre et n'avions plus d'espoir en rien. Il y avait déjà sept humains qui nous avait tué. On a beau revivre, ça fait tout autant mal que des humains normaux. Toi aussi tu as essayé la route génocide, mais comparé à eux, tu as une conscience, tu as eu du recul et tu t'es remise en question, tu es forte. C'est d'ailleurs une qualité que j'aime chez toi.

La brise vint me chatouiller les joues. Sans se confiait à moi, il s'ouvrait petit à petit.

-Merci mais je pense que je peux faire mieux pour me faire pardonner. Vous avez certainement dû me haïr au début.

-Vous m'intriguiez, je vous regardais choisir la même route, celle qu'on vous avait demandée. Tel des robots, vous continuiez à répandre le sang et je ne pouvais qu'observer. Ici, c'est comme une famille pour moi. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais leur fille, mon cerveau a réalisé que c'était logique. Tu leur ressembles beaucoup, ta détermination, si je peux utiliser ce mot, est vraiment impressionnante. Tu as ce côté d'Asgore et la gentillesse de Toriel.

-Lors de ma première rencontre avec vous, je me suis sentie seule au milieu d'inconnu. J'avais été briefé comme les autres, mais, je voulais découvrir ce monde. Toriel a été….enfin est la mère que je n'ai jamais eu. Papyrus un petit frère, Asgore un bon père, Undyne une grande sœur un peu bourrue et toi c'est différent…

Je rougis, je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'à cette époque je le trouvais déjà différent des autres, qu'il m'intriguait. Il releva la tête et se tourna pour être en face de moi.

-Frisk, à cette époque tu étais déjà spéciale pour moi. J'avais envie de te protéger comme ma petite sœur. Maintenant, je peux enfin m'intéresser pleinement à mes sentiments. Et à ce que je vois, je te fais de l'effet.

Sans émit un petit rictus de satisfaction. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il venait de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait.

-Sans…je..je jee.

-Oui ?

-Arrête ce n'est pas facile à avouer.

Il prit mes mains et sourit.

-Gamine va !

-JE T'AIME ABRUTI !

Je veux me cacher dans un trou tellement que cette déclaration est horrible. Sans me gratifia d'un sourire carnassier.

-Bah tu vois que tu peux le dire !

-Toi .. !

Il décampa en direction de la maison, la course fut des plus éreintante, m'obligeant à m'arrêter devant la porte.

-Décidément, je te fais un tel effet que tu dois t'arrêter. Je n'imagine pas ce que ça donnerait dans un lit !

Quoi ? Non mais je rêve où il vient de parler de sexe ? Nous rentrâmes. Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux et prétexte un début de rhum pour dormir seule. Sans, vu bien évidemment le mensonge à plein nez et continua son petit jeu.

-Oh la gamine a attrapé froid durant les 5 minutes où elle est restée dehors, que c'est meugnon. Mais j'ai un très bon moyen de te réchauffer si tu veux.

Ok, je suis officiellement rouge comme une tomate. Je me souvins qu'à l'époque Papyrus m'avait mis en garde contre ce côté pervers de Sans, mais j'étais encore trop jeune pour m'en rendre compte.

Je tentai une accélération jusqu'à sa chambre, mais compris très vite, dedans, qu'il pouvait se téléporter. Je m'enfouis dessous les couvertures. J'entendis les pas de Sans se rapprocher et s'arrêter devant le lit.

-Et maintenant tu te caches, c'est encore plus meuuugnon !

Je serre la couverture, il est vraiment redoutable quand il veut. Ça me rend encore plus nerveuse.

-C'est toi qui me traite de pervers alors que tu es actuellement dans mon lit.

Le bug. Je ne sus quoi répondre. Il est vrai que j'avais été directement dans sa chambre sans aucune logique. J'enlevai la couverture et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Je sus à la seconde où j'ai sorti ces mots que j'allais le regretter.

-Bah alors, on n'ose pas venir dans son propre lit ? N'aurait-tu pas l'habitude qu'une fille y soit ?

Ses yeux devinrent noirs, la pièce se refroidit. Je ne vis plus rien. Sa bouche vint de se poser sur la mienne de façon brutale et sensuel. Il embrassait divinement bien. Je rouvris les yeux et vit distinctement son visage.

-Alors gamine, on continue ?

Une montée d'adrénaline que je ne pus contrôler monta en moi. Sans se retrouva projeté contre le mur par une couleur blanche. Était-ce donc ça mon pouvoir ?

-Oooh je vois. Tu commences enfin à découvrir ta véritable force. A croire qu'il faut t'exciter pour que ça marche.

Mes yeux virèrent au blanc, je sentis une force immense en moi. Mon corps me faisait mal, comme si chacun de mes os se brisaient simultanément. Cela tapait de plus en plus fort, je ne voyais qu'une auréole désormais. Des cris lointains semblaient vouloir m'atteindre. Je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes yeux.

-Tu crois qu'elle supportera ?

-C'était une trop grande quantité d'énergie d'un coup…

Mes yeux eurent beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à la lumière. Des silhouettes m'apparaissaient de plus en plus nettes, jusqu'à apercevoir Toriel, Sans et Papyrus. Je me relevai tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Sans.

-Comment te sens-tu Frisk ?

J'étais comme vidée de toute énergie.

-Etrange je dirais. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir réussie à sortir mes pouvoirs.

Sans me regarda tristement. Toriel vint se poser à côté de moi sur le lit et d'un geste incita les deux frères à nous laisser seules.

-Frisk, mon enfant. Je peux enfin t'appeler ainsi. Tu as surement pleins de questions à me poser j'imagine. Sache que Asgore, enfin ton père et moi nous voulions rien te dire avant que tu ne te sois réhabituée à ce monde. Nous n'avions pas envie de te brusquer, mais, Sans nous a prévenu que tu savais déjà tout.

Je regardais ma mère, ma véritable mère. Elle était tellement belle et attentionnée. Les larmes me vinrent. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire comme si tout allait bien. Je ne pouvais pas tout supporter d'un coup.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est si difficile… Est-ce que je peux voir mon père aussi ?

Toriel fut pour le moins étonnée, cependant, elle me sourit et alla chercher Asgore. Il entra dans la pièce et vint se poser de l'autre côté. J'étais désormais entre mes deux parents. Une sensation de bien-être s'installa.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, je respirai un bon coup. Cette situation me rend très nerveuse.

La main de Toriel se posa délicatement sur mon épaule. Je sentis qu'eux non plus ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre. Ça ne doit pas être facile.

-Sache que tu es toujours la bienvenue dans la maison.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Comment ça ? Je pensais qu'on allait vivre ensemble comme une famille.

Mes parents se regardèrent interloqués.

-Et bah, repris Asgore, on pensait que vu que tu étais avec Sans maintenant…et vu que tu es grande…

Je regardai le sol.

-Je voudrais en tout cas profiter du temps qu'on peut avoir pour le passer ensemble. On a tous les trois soufferts et je tiens bien à réparer tous les malheurs que j'ai commis.

Asgore et Toriel me serrèrent contre eux, le temps s'était arrêté. Tout me semblait réglé, je me sentais apaisée loin de tous mes ennuies.

Ma tête me lançait de nouveau. Je dû me recoucher le temps que cela passe.

-Frisk, il faut que tu te reposes le plus possible. Ton pouvoir est tout nouveau pour toi. Il interagit avec tes émotions et après tout ce que tu as subis, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois entre de bonne mains. Tu peux revenir Sans.

Je le vis rentrer dans la pièce, Il semblait dépité.

-Mon enfant, c'est Sans qui va s'occuper de toi. Il est le mieux placé pour t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs, il est le plus puissant d'entre nous.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, mes pouvoirs se sont déclencher quand-

Je stoppai net ma phrase. Je devins toute rouge en comprenant mon erreur. L'excitation était aussi une émotion. Toriel ne semblait pas comprendre et partit avec Asgore pour me laisser me reposer. C'était un Sans hilare qui se tenait devant moi.

-Je-je bref passons, je suis fatiguée.

Je pris la couverture pour me couvrir le visage.

-Okay princesse.

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon front.

Je me réveillai environ huit heures plus tard. J'avais repris des forces et me sentais d'attaque pour ce fameux cours. Je me demande bien comment il compte si prendre pour m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs. J'espère qu'il ne va pas essayé de…..non, non, impossible ! Il y a pleins d'autres émotions qui marcheraient mieux. Et puis, je ne sais même pas s'il voudra encore m'enseigner quoi que ce soit vu ce que mon pouvoir lui avais fait.

Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner, guettant le moindre bruit. La cuisine était silencieuse et j'y découvris un petit papier posé sur la table m'étant destiné.

« NYEHEHEHEHHEHEEE C'EST MOI LE GRAND PAPYRUS. SI TU LIS CETTE LETTRE C'EST QUE JE SUIS DÉJÀ PARTIT VOIR UNDYNE POUR MES ENTRAINEMENTS. JE T'AI LAISSE MES SOMPTUEUX SPAGETTIS DANS LE FRIGO. SANS M'A DIT DE TE DIRE QUE TU DOIS LE REJOINDRE DEVANT WATERFALL APRES AVOIR ENGLOUTIT AVEC TOUT L'AMOUR DU MONDE MON MAGNIFIQUE REPAS »

PAPYRUS

Je souris à la lecture de cette lettre. Papyrus semblait toujours déterminé à progresser. Il est temps que je leur montre à tous ce que je peux accomplir. J'engloutis mon repas et partit en directement des chutes d'eau. La brise fraîche vint me caresser les joues. Aucune trace de Sans à l'horizon, je sentis le piège à pleins nez et reculai de justesse avant de me prendre l'un de ses chiens. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une intense couleur bleu qui avait le don de me faire frémir. Je desserrai mes poings et essayai de calmer les battements incessants de mon cœur. Je n'avais pas le droit de perdre, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Je sentis la même sensation et puissance que dans la chambre. J'entrepris de la canaliser dans mes mains. Trop tard. Sa chaleur enveloppait déjà mon corps, je me sentis défaillir. Mes forces disparurent comme par enchantement. Sans n'avait pas bougé et pourtant je sentais sa chaleur courir sur ma peau. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux me concentrer. Il essayait de me déstabiliser pour mieux me vaincre et je ne tenais pas à lui faire ce plaisir. Je combinai mon pouvoir avec ma détermination, le halo de lumière scintillait dans mes mains. Je sentis la chaleur de Sans s'évaporer petit à petit. J'avais pris le contrôle et je comptais bien le garder. Je transformai mon halo en flamme et le dirigea sur Sans. Il l'esquiva sans peine et me gratifia d'un sourire triomphant.

-Gamine, tu te débrouilles bien mais il faudra encore mille ans pour que tu daigne de me toucher.

-Ça alors! Tu m'adresses enfin la parole ! Dommage que ce soit après que tu te sois rendu compte que je pouvais maîtriser mon pouvoir.

Un rire des plus flippant se répercuta contre les parois. La température chuta jusqu'à 5 degrés. Je ne savais pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs mais ça me disait rien qui vaille. J'étais paralysée…

Je sentis une chaleur dans mon dos, des mains glisser jusqu'à mes reins.

-Tu vas vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure.

Je frissonnai. Je fus expulsée à l'autre bout de la salle si vite que je n'eus pas le temps d'apercevoir l'ombre de Sans me rattraper avant le choc. Il m'avait retenu avec un seul bras. Mes jambes me lâchèrent sous le coup de l'émotion me retrouvant à genou devant lui. Il disparut. J'eus un mouvement de panique et recula pour coller mon dos à la paroi.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'étais qu'un raccourci voyons. Pourquoi avoir autant peur ?

Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête si fort que je crus que j'allais mourir. J'aurais voulu répliquer, me battre et lui montrer que je pouvais réussir. J'étais cependant complétement paralysée et Sans n'était toujours pas visible. Mes bras furent suspendus au-dessus de ma tête et le visage de Sans à deux centimètres du mien. Sa main gauche tenait mes deux poignets et son autre main vint se poser sur le mur derrière moi. Il me dévorait des yeux.

-As-tu toujours peur maintenant ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es excitée.

Je rougis, je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard. Je sortis la plus belle connerie de ma vie.

-Bof non. J'ai l'habitude que ce soit plus hard.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je le regrette déjà. La prise sur mes poignets se fit plus forte et je ne pus retenir un petit cri. Sans attrapa ma nuque et fonda sur mes lèvres. Ce baiser était enivrant, je perdis le contrôle. Il lâcha mes bras et caressa de façon sensuel tout mon corps, passant délicatement par-dessus mes seins et mon entre-jambe. Je halètais.

-Frisk, que veux-tu que je te fasse ?

Son emprise sur moi se défit légèrement ce qui me permit de détourner le regard. Un bruit vint nous tirer de cette étrange situation. Le visage d'Undyne nous apparut avec un rictus.

-Alors les mioches, on s'amuse bien à ce que je vois !

Sans se remit debout sourire aux lèvres.

-Que veux-tu, cette gamine a encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre.

C'est le rouge aux joues que je rentrai dormir dans ma nouvelle maison. Toriel et Asgore m'attendais dans le salon. Je ne me fais toujours pas à l'idée que se sont mes vrais parents. Nous passâmes la soirée à nous raconter toute sorts d'anecdotes. Cela me faisait le plus grand bien après le combat des plus étranges que j'avais fait avec Sans. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me posai sur mon lit. Je me demande bien s'il y a un moyen de retourner en haut dans le monde des humains. Je sais désormais que je ne suis pas humaine mais j'ai vécu toutes ces années en haut avec eux. Une larme vint couler sur ma joue. Pourquoi tout doit se passer ainsi ? Pourquoi toutes ces guerres ?

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit sentant encore les sensations du cauchemar que j'avais fait. Les humains étaient venus dans l'Underground et nous avait tous tués, les uns après les autres. Je frissonne, la température s'est refroidis. Je descendis les escaliers, le son du vent résonnait dans toute la maison. J'avais juste envie de partir loin d'ici, loin de tous ces malheurs. Mes pas m'amenèrent dans la salle du jugement, là où tout avait fini. La colère vint remplir tout mon être, la rage de ne pas avoir vu venir cette fin et tous ces massacres. Les pilonnes exposèrent sous mes mains. Je tapai les murs avec toute la force dont j'étais capable. Je n'arrivais pas à me résonner et ce fus un véritable carnage. J'avais détruit tous les pilonnes ainsi que les murs. Je sentis une douleur fulgurante dans mes mains et découvrit qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang tout comme l'ensemble de la pièce. Un rire fulgurant vint s'emparer de tout mon être, je ne contrôlais plus rien, continuant à taper dans ce qui restait à détruire. Tout à coup, je sentis une force incommensurable me pousser en arrière tellement fort que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Un Sans horrifié et terriblement en colère se tenait devant moi. Ma force me quitta rapidement, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je souriais.

J'entendis au loin une voix qui semblait se rapproche de plus en plus. Il devait sûrement m'en vouloir. Le silence prit place. Une secousse m'obligea a retrouver mes esprit.

-Frisk, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Regarde dans quel état tu es ?

Je m'attendais à des phrases incendiaires et des reproches des dégâts que j'avais causé. Mais non, le visage de Sans semblait en colère contre ce que j'avais fait de mon corps. Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est lui qui m'aide. Mes pouvoirs me dépassent. J'ai peur de tomber dans le mode génocide pour toujours…

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Vous avez aimé ? Il y a encore et sûrement pas mal de fautes que j'essaye d'enlever. J'ai fait au mieux !

Gros bisous


End file.
